PS I love you
by idiot.princess
Summary: Being a penpal with the person you love is super hard when you have Sumire, getting lost, and peer pressure bothering you! So... how will they make it in the end?
1. Chapter 1: The First Letter

**P.S. I love you**

A/N: Second fanfic guys! This time it's better…. I'm basing this story with my own life…hihi! Hope you like it! There's a lot of suspense here especially because they both don't know who their penpals are and because they're starting to see each other in a more romantic light through their own letters….and guess what…everyone knows who their penpals are except them…. Sorry if Nat will seem to be OOC because of his letters but remember….don't judge a book by it's cover…anyways O.W.T.S!

**Chapter 1: The First Letter**

It all starts as a normal day…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well….almost normal….

"Waah! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Shoes….shoes…. hair….uniform…." Mikan mumbled as she did the daily morning routine… "Oh no! I'm…..AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Mikan bumped Natsume, as always…..hehe… (A/N: It's Natsume now not Natsumi! See how I've changed! Hehe)

"Ouch….that hurt…."

"Watch it you idiot!"

"Stop calling me an idiot!"

"Idiot…"

"Ooh! I have no time for this! I'm late!"

"Late for what?"

"Classes duh! AAAHHHH! I GOTTA GO!"

"Hold on…isn't it a Saturday!"

"Uh….it is….ehehehe….I….uh…..'sorta…knew that… I think…"

"Ya right………strawberries….."

"AAAHHHHH!" Mikan yelled and as always….tackled him to the floor….but then….

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Waah! That hurt Hotaru!"

"Stop fighting in school…………idiot……before you get caught….."

"But….but…."

"No….. Let's go….."

"But…."

But when she looked back, she couldn't find Natsume anywhere….

_Mikan's POV_

Hey….what's that? It looks like a letter….

Then…. I picked it up….

_Dear whoever,_

_I have no idea how to tell "her" how I feel… Sometimes… I wish I could hit myself…. Nothing new… just leave your letter under the sakura tree….there's something there….where you can hide the letter…._

_From,_

_Whatever_

Whose letter is this?

Hmm….. I wanna start writing!

_End of Mikan's POV_

Under the sakura tree….

"Well…what do you know…. There is a secret place to hide these letters…. Who'd have thought….well….here you go secret penpal…." Mikan smiled.

_Natsumes POV_

Where's that stupid letter I made up….

I can't find it….wait a minute then that must mean someone found it…..

I checked the box….

_Dear whatever,_

_Hi! Should I tell you my name….but I don't want to ruin the fun….hihi…. Well…. I think you should wait for the time you can tell "her" The time when you can really tell "her" Anyways thank you! Oh yeah! Why do you seen sad? Well…. Don't be! Hihi well bye!_

_From,_

_Smiley_

Smiley, huh? Humph! Whatever….but anyways….I'll write to Smiley….

_End of Natsumes POV_

"Natsume! What are you writing?" Ruka said.

"Nothing….."

"So…where are we going…?"

"I dunno…."

"Well… I wanna go to the Zoo…."

"Whatever…."

In the other side of the building…

"Hotaru, why do you have to be mean all the time, huh?" Mikan asked.

"Shut up…. And let me tie your hair…"

"Yes…"

"Whose letter is that?"

"I don't know… I just found it…."

Then Hotaru grabbed it and said….

"Do you know who gave this?

"No…. Do you?"

"I might…"

"Oh Hotaru! You're so smart!" Mikan smiled

_Someone's POV (got this from blu3 ch3rry blossom)_

_So….she has a penpal…. I have to read that letter! I don't want her to be happy! Never!_

_End of Someone's POV_

Meanwhile….

"Oh hi Natsume!" Mikan smiled.

"Hmph!" Natsume ignored.

"Hey I'm talking to you! You should answer me! Natsume! Natsume!"

_SWIPE!_

"OUCH! What'd you DO THAT FOR!"

"Don't you dare talk to Natsume like that! Or else you'll be facing the wrath of the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club!" Permy said

"AAHHH! YES MA'AM! AAHH!" Miakn ran.

While that was going on….

In a top star room…..

_Natsumes POV….._

Better start writing….

_Dear Smiley….._

_End of Natsumes POV_

A/N: Hey guys! What's Natsume gonna write this time….hmm…. do you think Hotaru will spill the beans about Mikans secret penpal? Hmm…. What do you think…. Oh yah! And who is our mysterious Mikan killer? Find out next time in my next chapter! Oh yah and remember to keep on sending those reviews! 'Coz they're really a big help!


	2. Chapter 2: The Special Letter

**Chapter 2: The Special Letter…**

A/N: Hey guys! Did you like the first Chappie? Well…. I know… it's a bit… short but hey….okay…here Mikan blushes! Haha…. No really….she does….well….you'll find out later….don't scroll it down yet to find out! Just read!

_Flashie…._

_Dear whatever,_

_Hi! Should I tell you my name….but I don't want to ruin the fun….hihi…. Well…. I think you should wait for the time you can tell "her" The time when you can really tell "her" Anyways thank you! Oh yeah! Why do you seen sad? Well…. Don't be! Hihi well bye!_

_From,_

_Smiley_

_End of Flashie_

The Sakura Tree….

"Wow! I have another letter!" Mikan said.

Then, she danced around….

But someone was not happy….nope….they weren't…..

_Someones POV….._

_That's Natsumes box! That's it! Natsume is her penpal! NOOOOOOOOOO! Grr……..GRR! GRR!_

_Oh no! Too much! She noticed me!_

_End of POV_

"Umm….Hello! Is someone out there…." Mikan said scared. "'Coz if you are out there can you show yourself….. 'coz I'm afraid to look…." A sweat drop comes out…

_Shaking of the bushes…._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just then, Natsume appears and…..

"Natsume! The…the….there…..there…..there's something in the bushes……" Mikan said holding Natsume.

"Get off me!" Natsume said with a fireball in his hand.

"Waah! Natsume! You have to help me! I can't go alone…."

"Whatever…."

_Someone's POV_

_GRRRRRRRR! That Mikan! I'll get her! AAHH!_

_Then I carried the bush…. But…._

_End of POV_

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT! DID YOU HEAR THAT! I HEARD THAT! DIDN'T YOU!AAHHHH!" Mikan said.

Then she ran and held Natsumes arm…. This made "someone" really mad that flames came out of her eyes…..

"It's nothing….." Natsume said while looking at Mikan who was already about to cry. "Fine then……well….c'mon then let's go!"

"Thank you Natsume….. I like it when you pretend your bad but deep down your good!"

"Don't push it!" Natsume showed the fireball.

"Uh….yes!" Mikan nodded.

Then….when they finally reached the school…. Everyone started to stare and whisper….(A/N: Uh-oh! Gossip! Not good for Nat's rep!)

"Shut up!" Natsume showed the fireball and hit the water….

"Uh…… Natsume it's okay…I'll just go…thank you!" Mikan said smiling…

"Fine….do what you want…"

"I better tell my penpal this!" Mikan thought and ran.

Mikan's room….(A/N: Oh yah! She's already a one star! Yay!)

_Dear Whatever,_

_You'll never believe what happened today… I blushed….hihi… I really have No idea on who you are…. Anyway… who is "her" Reply soon…_

_Smiley_

Then Natsume replied

_Smiley,_

_Glad you're doing fine… "Her" is……..Don't tell anyone or else I'll punch you! "Her" is Mikan…. I like her….I really, really like her…..Don't tell her! Or else! Anyways… gotta go…._

_Whatever…_

Mikan blushed….

"I uh……"

_Mikans POV….._

I feel strange….but it's a good kind strange… My heart's beating so fast…. What is this…. I feel hot…. Why am I feeling like this? I don't get it…. The only time I felt like this was when it was the…..last dance…. Natsume…. (A/N: OoH! Someone's in love!)

Then…. I remembered Natsumes words….

"_Why don't you call me my real name, huh?" I said._

"_Mikan…" he said while looking down._

"_N…Natsume… do you know what you just called me?"_

"_Don't look into a darkness you don't want to see…"_

I felt so…so…

_End of Mikan's POV…._

Just then…. Mikan goes berserk and runs everywhere but then people come into the door….

"Mikan we were…." Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Hotaru paused and said. "Wondering?"

"Ooh! Why am I feeling like this! I don't get this feeling! Oh no! Why!"

But then…

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ah! That hurt Hotaru! That was not funny!"

"No… actually it was…. Here's a picture of the moment…." Hotaru said in her monotonous voice.

Then, one of her inventions came in and said

"_Carpé Diem! Carpé Diem! Carpé Diem!"_

"Huh? What is it saying?" Mikan looked and stooped down.

"It means capture the moment or cease the day……..idiot….." Hotaru said still saying it with her monotonous voice.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said. "Oh yeah….what are you doing here?"

"Natsumes in the clinic… Ruka's in the clinic as well and we we're wondering if you…." Anna paused.

"What! Natsume and Ruka! Let's go!" Mikan ran.

"She is so hyper." Nonoko giggled.

The clinic…

Natsume and Ruka's room….

"Oh Natsume! What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Mikan thought concerned…. (A/N: Aww….. concerned…..)

"Idiot…. He won't get better if you keep getting sad…"

"But….but…but" tears start filling Mikan's eyes.

"Ano sa…. Don't cry… Natsume is fine…" Hotaru told Mikan while hugging her.

(A/N: If you wanna know, Ano sa means Hey… I'm starting to learn Japanese….and maybe just maybe I'll put these questions in together with Latin words….hihi…. I got this word from karupin-san….Tenchu! Okay…. O.W.T.S)

"Hotaru…." Mikan said.

"Mikan….Mikan….Mikan…" Natsume said worried.

"Natsume! I'm here! What is it?" Mikan asked.

So things would make sense…. Let's go seep into Ruka and Natsumes mind….

After we saw Natsumes reply….. (Scroll up)

Natsume and Rukas side of the story….

While walking….

"Natsume…. Do you know who you're replying to?"

"No…. Ruka I don't want to know…okay…"

"But Natsume…. You've been acting differently ever since…." Ruka paused.

"Ever since Mikan came along…" Persona continued.

"Ruka! Get out of here!"

"No Natsume! I won't leave you behind!"

"Ruka! Now!"

"No!"

"Ruka!"

"Natsume…let's go…"

"Natsume!"

Ruka kicked Persona and….

_POW!_

"Ruka!" Natsume said while looking at Ruka "Persona you've gone to far…"

"Oh no…. my friend…it is you who has gone too far…"

_POW!_

And so now….we're all back to where we are….

"Natsume! You idiot!"

"Mi…..kan…. Mi….kan……."

"Natsume?"

"Mikan….let's go…." Hotaru said.

"Okay…. I just need to do something…."

Then Mikan went under the sakura tree….

The Sakura Tree…

"Oh penpal! Please help me! Whatever alice you have… please help Natsume!" Mikan said while hugging her letter…. "Oh please!"

Then, she went back to her room and read her penpals' letter….

"I wish my letter would make you smile whenever you have a problem, penpal of mine….

A/N: Aww…. I feel bad for Mikan! But that's life! Hehe! Joke! UI wonder what Persona is up to! Hmm….. Well see the next chapter! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Whatever, I kissed SOMEONE!

**Chapter 3: Whatever, I kissed SOMEONE!**

A/N: Hey guys! Aww…. Mikan's still sad…. I IMed her and she didn't want to talk to me! Waah! Soree Mikan!

'Mikan'- Hi Sonya….

Sonyagurl- Hey! How've you been?

…..

…..

…..

**BUZZ!**

'Mikan' – Oh yah…. Whatever you say….

Sonyagurl- Mikan I'm soree! Really!

'Mikan' logged off….

A/N: This is not good! I better put things back to where they belong!

_Flashie:_

_Then Mikan went under the sakura tree…._

_The Sakura Tree…_

"_Oh penpal! Please help me! Whatever alice you have… please help Natsume!" Mikan said while hugging her letter…. "Oh please!"_

_Then, she went back to her room and read her penpals' letter and smiled._

"_I wish my letter would make you smile whenever you have a problem, penpal of mine…._

_End of Flashie…_

(A/N: I love what she said sooooooooooo much! sigh O.W.T.S!)

Then, Mikan looked out the window and smiled….

"Wow! It looks like the moon and the stars are out…." Mikan smiled and giggled.

She wanted to see the stars and so…she went out on the roof…. The roof where Natsume and Ruka usually hang out…. But she still remembered Natsume….

"Natsume…." Mikan pouted… and then she suddenly felt like singing and guess what! She did….

**I am moving through the crowd…**

**Trying to find myself…**

**I feel like a guitar…**

**That's never played…**

**Will some one strum away…?**

**And I ask myself….**

**Who do I wanna be?**

**Do I wanna throw away the key?**

**And invent a whole knew ME!**

**And I tell myself….**

**No one….**

**No one…**

**Don't wanna be…**

**No one….**

**But me….**

Suddenly, Hotaru joins in and sings too 'coz she hates it when she sees her best friend lonesome…

**You are moving through the crowd…**

**Trying to find yourself**

**Feel like a doll left on a shelf…**

**Will someone take it down?**

**And you ask yourself…**

**Who do I wanna be?**

**Do I wanna throw away the key?**

**And invent a whole new ME**

'**Gotta tell yourself**

**No one…**

**No one…**

**Don't wanna be…**

**No one! But me…**

Then they just both laughed….

"Hotaru?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep with your voice killing my dreams…"

"Oh…"

"And…because you're feeling sad…."

"Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan said. "The stars look like the stars in Tokyo… ne?"

(A/N: Ne is don't you think? O.W.T.S!)

"Hai…"

(A/N: Hai means yes or okay but mostly okay….)

"You should sleep already…"

Mikan nodded with a smile…but….

_Someones POV…._

_GRR! MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN!_

_End of POV…._

Clinic….

"I'd like to see Natsume please… Natsume Hyuuga…." A certain brunette said with a smile on her face.

"Okay… do you know where his room is?"

"Uh….yeah!"

"Okay then….you go right on ahead…."

"Thank you!" she smiled.

Room 208….

"Hi… I couldn't sleep…. So…umm….I decided to come here…" Mikan said. "I hope you don't mind…." Mikan smiled.

She tried to stay up but sadly she dozed off on Natsumes bed…. But right before she slept… she smiled and whispered….

"Natsume…."

(A/N: It hit Morning! Uh-oh! Mikan overslept!)

_Mikans POV…._

Huh? Why am I here in the…………

_End of Mikans POV…._

It was Natsume…. Natsume was right next to Mikan…They were sooo close! So close that their lips could even touch… Mikan panicked calmly of course that she didn't wake him….

_Mikans POV…._

What will I do? What will I do? What will I do! One slight move can make him react

_End of Mikans POV_

But just when she was in a safe… Natsume moved and….. (A/N: AAH! The kissed! They kissed! They kissed! )

Yup….they kissed….thanks for blowing it! (A/N: Soree!)

At first Mikan didn't know what to do…. She was so confused…. Was she falling for the same guy who was a pervert, who called her names, who burnt her hair, who did the very worst possible things on earth? Was he that same Natsume? She thought… but then again…. She thought some more… forgetting that she was still kissing Natsume…. And yet she didn't know what she felt towards him….

_Mikans POV…._

Aah! What am I thinking! I don't like Natsume! But why do I feel….

_End of Mikans POV…._

_Dear whatever,_

_Help! I kissed someone…. I don't know how I feel! I feel so….so…. I have no idea on how I feel! Oh help me! My heart is beating, my temperature is rising, I feel really…………I don't know! AAH! Reply back please!_

_Confused_

Mikan left the room all red and a bit steamy….

_Mikan POV:_

Did that really happen just now?

I touched my lips…. No….. I should stop thinking about it…. But I can't! Oh! The Last Dance keeps repeating itself over and over on me!

_Mikan…._

_Mikan…_

_Mikan…._

_Mikan…_

I couldn't stop thinking of what he called me….

_Mikan…_

_End of Mikans POV…_

"I GET IT! OKAY!" Mikan screamed.

"You get what, Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Uh… nothing…"

"Mikan… you look red…. Are you feeling okay?"

But then she shook it off and became her ordinary self again….

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Mikan giggled.

A/N: This chappie doesn't really have its letters 'coz well…. Nat is the other writer so how can the other penpal write if he's snoozing in clinic! Not aware of the "Kiss?" Wait…. I wanna chat with Mikan…

'Mikan'- Am I red?

Sonyagurl-a bit……….yeah….

'Mikan'- Oh no!

'Mikan' logged off….

Okay… well see what's up next tomorrow! Oh yeah! Who is that "someone" who hates Mikan so much?


	4. Chapter 4: Confused, you did what!

**Chapter 4: Confused, You did what!**

A/N: Mikan feels fine now….hihihi…. yup! Okay….here… Mikan forgets everything….well not really….she pretends as if nothing happens…and guess what! Natsume is alive and well again! Yup….and so with Ruka! Yay! But does he know what happened? Hmm…. Let's see…..O.W.T.S

_Flashie…._

_But just when she was in a safe… Natsume moved and….. KISS!_

_End of Flashie…._

Cafeteria…..

"Hey….idiot!" Hotaru said.

"HOTARU!" Mikan ran and hugged. "Hotaru I….."

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Nonoko and Anna crookedly smiled.

"Ya darn right it HURTS!" Mikan screamed furiously.

"Hey idiot…. You better stop screaming or else someone will die of your voice…"

"Natsume….you….you're already okay….."

_Mikans POV…._

_No matter how much I prevent thinking about it…. I always end up thinking about it….. Should I tell him what happened? Or should I just let it stay lost…. I don't know what I'm gonna do….. I feel like…._

_End of Mikans POV…._

"What are you staring at? Pigtails?"

"Oh Shut up Natsume! You don't know what I've been through!" Mikan shouted.

"What?" everyone asked. "What have you been through?"

"Uh…. It's nothing…." Mika twirled her fingers around.

"Ikuwayo Ruka!" (A/N: Another Japanese word! Now this means Let's go!)

Then… they went under the Sakura tree…..

"Natsume….you love writing to that person….Don't you?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Well….it's just that….I've never seen you so….so…happy…."

"Ikuwayo Ruka….."

"Uh….okay…. whatever…."

But then Natsume started writing….. And so did Mikan….and well lets just say they were both heading the same direction **WHILE **writing their letters and well…. You know what happens next, right?

"Watch it you dimwit!"

"Stop calling me NAMES! Natsume! And you know what….It was also your fault!"

"Oh shut up!"

Then they both picked up the papers….and it just so happens that…. Natsume got Mikans letter while Mikan got Natsumes….YIKES!

_Mikans POV…._

_What? This isn't mine….but it looks like my penpal was writing this….. Wait…..a minute…._

_End of Mikans POV…._

_Natsumes POV…._

_What the? This looks like my penpals letter but she never gave me this kind of letter? How did I get this?_

_End of Natsumes POV_

_Dear Confused,_

_I don't know but I think I got your letter by mistake….then that must mean….I saw you but I didn't notice you…. I should've noticed you 'coz if I did…. I would've thanked you for writing to me….Wait….You did what!_

_Someone_

_Then Mikan replied….._

_Dear Someone,_

_Yeah… I know…. The same thing happened to me…. And yeah! I did kiss **SOMEONE!** You don't wanna know who…. But I did and my heart was beating soooooo FAST! AAH! Well thank you for replying back! Thanks! Your letter really made my day!_

_Some girl…._

(A/N: Aww….. if only they knew….. My next chappie will make them fall in love with each other… you'll see…. It's like Mikan will….okay giving too much away! And we're not even done with this part of the story yet! So….then…. Next Chappie will have to wait for tomorrow….)

"Mikan…. Time for classes…." Hotaru and Yuu said.

"Just a minute!"

Then she got out…. And when she did she read her letters a billion of times as if she never read it before….but before she thought she reached heaven….

_BUMP! Mikan bumped a poll…._

"Ouch…."

"Mikan….are you sure you should be reading while walking?" Yuu asked.

….. She just smiled and read….

"Mikan?"

….. Again, she smiled and read….

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"You better stop reading or else someone will kill you and you won't even notice…" Hotaru said in her monotonous voice.

"Ouch….. That hurt Hotaru! And I'm just reading my letter."

"Just get to class…."

"Fine…."

Class….

"Ikuwayo!" Natsume said to the boys….

_Mikans POV…._

Why can't Natsume be like my penpal? My penpal is nice and very well…..the opposite of Natsume….. sigh

_End of Mikans POV…._

A/N: Talk about weird….. She's talking about the same GUY! haha…..well the next chappie won't have that much letters 'coz it has been declared the Alice Festival and Oh No! Natsume and Mikan get stuck in a room! Uh-oh! Looks like "someone" is about to strike as well…. The battle against "someone" and Mikan is on! Tan-tanan! Wait…How will Nat and Mikan get out of the room?


	5. Chapter 5: Stuck!

**Chapter 5: Stuck!**

A/N: Hey guys! Are you guys ready to read the next chapter where I placed in a lot of suspense! Haha well….get ready 'coz it rocks! Oh yah….keep those reviews coming! smiles I love it when you give those reviews of YOURS….hihi…… hey guys! I'm very very very soree for the way I acted… I just have a lot going on that I snapped….. Well O.W.T.S……

_Flashie_

_Mikans POV…._

_Why can't Natsume be like my penpal? My penpal is nice and very well…..the opposite of Natsume….. sigh_

_End of Mikans POV…._

_End of Flashie_

Class…..

"The Alice Festival is coming up this Wednesday! I expect each and every one of you to participate! I don't want anyone to act like hooligans! The government will be there so I want you to act your best, understood?" Mr. Jinno pointed out.

"Yes Jinno-sensei!" The class replied. (A/N: Now…. Sensei means teacher! Hihi….)

Well….everyone except a certain brunette and a certain kuro-neko…. (A/N: That means black cat!)

"Ms. Sakura! Hyuuga! What are you looking at that is **MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS ANOUNCEMENT!**"

"Uh…" Mikan paused. "It's nothing Jinno-sensei…."

"And you Hyuuga?"

"It's nothing…"

"Make sure that it is!"

"Whatever…"

_Mikans POV…_

_What is Natsume looking at?_

_He's usually looking at his manga but now…. Surprisingly not…. _

_I wonder what he's reading._

_End of Mikans POV_

"Hey Mikan! I heard you got a new penpal!" Tsubasa said.

"How did you know!" Mikan said with a stunned face.

Just then…. Hotaru came in saying….

"Buy your Mikan penpal letters! Don't tell Mikan or her penpal who their penpals are!" Hotaru said with her monotonous voice. (How does she do that even when she is yelling!)

"Hotaru!" Mikan said.

"Do you still want me to answer that question?" Tsubasa said with a sweat drop drooping.

"Hotaru! Does everyone know!" Mikan asked.

"Yes."

"Ah!" Mikan fell.

_Someones POV…._

_So…. Hotaru's selling replicas of Mikan Natsumes penpal letters! This is my CHANCE! Evil Laugh!_

_End of Someones POV_

"Hotaru! I want to buy the letters!" Permy said.

"I don't sell to idiots like you…"

"What!"

"That's 500 rabbits please!" Hotaru told someone else.

"But….."

"While you're doing that I'll go to my room…." Mikan said while getting her latest penpal letter….

(A/N: This is where things get interesting….hihi….)

"I love this letter!" Mikan jumped up and down.

Then…. She opened the door…. And layed down on her bed…..and stared at the letter some more….

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Mikan hugged the letter.

Then suddenly, someone came in and Mikan sat up….

"Uh….is someone there?" Mikan paused for five seconds. "Hotaru?"

Then… she heard footsteps….growing louder and louder…. Then she went under the bed sheets….

"Hotaru? This isn't funny!" Mikan crawled under the bed sheets even deeper…

Then suddenly…

"What…." Someone paused because this happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed.

Then a fireball hit the bed sheets…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mikan screamed. "Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!"

"Open you're eyes you idiot!"

"N…n…n… Natsume! Thank goodness it's you!" Mikan ran and hugged him. "Wait….what are you doing my room!"

"Let go of me!" Well…. You know what he did. Showed his fireball…..again! "This isn't your room pigtails! It's mine!"

"No it isn't look at the…." Mikan paused and looked around her. "Oh… so it is your room….hehe…" Mikan said while touching the back of her head. "I kinda knew that….hehe…"

"Yeah right… well get out of my room!" Natsume said, threw a fireball, and burnt her hair.

"My hair! Natsume!"

Then….yup you guessed it she tackled him….Haha! They keep repeating the same thing over and over!

"Why do you always have to be so….so…."

"Whatever…"

And they rolled and rolled and rolled….. Only…. Mikan was the only one trying to hit….

Then suddenly the PA system went on and…

_**Can Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan please come to the faculty room at once! Repeat… Can Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan come to the faculty room at once!**_

"Huh?" Mikan looked up… "What?"

"They want us to go to the faculty….you idiot!"

"Shut up and let's go…"

Then they both headed to the door…. But….

"**IT'S LOCKED!**"

"What!" Natsume asked. "Move!"

"It's locked from the outside!"

_Someones POV_

_Haha! I locked Mikan in! Now… She can't come out!_

_But then I heard something from the other side of the door…._

"_Natsume! What will we do!"_

"_Be calm you idiot!"_

_She's with…. **NATSUME!**_

_GRR! I can never win!_

_End of POV_

"Can you jump?"

"What?"

"Jump from…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed. "I can't do that! It's too high! Aah!"

"Fine then…grab hold of me!"

"What!"

Then…. He held her waist and she turned around and glided down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed with her eyes shut. "Don't let go! Don't let go!" Mikan squirmed.

"Stop moving!"

But…. Uh-oh! She fell!

"AAHH!"

"Oh great!" Natsume said and let go off the thing he used to glide… (Soree! I don't know what to describe it!)

And then he grabbed her….well hugged her and when they hit the ground Natsume hit the floor first and covered Mikan so Mikan wouldn't get hurt while they rolled down the hill….but… after….Natsume was filled with wounds but…. The great thing is…that… **THEY WERE STILL HUGGING! HAHA!**

_Moments later…._

_Mikans POV_

What the?

Where am I?

Natsume!

Oh! Omoidashta! (A/N: This means I remember)

Then….she had a flashback….

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed with her eyes shut. "Don't let go! Don't let go!" I squirmed._

But then….

I fell……

Oh no! Natsume!

_End of Mikans POV_

"Natsume! Natsume! Wake up! Wake up!" Mikan said. "'Coz I don't know where we are….."

A/N: Uh-oh! How will they make it in time for the Alice Festival? Tune in next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Penpal

**Chapter 6: Oh Penpal!**

**oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..Notes..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo.. **

**1. Hey guys…..umm….. Mikan and Natsume write their penpals letters…. Nat will be OOC a bit soree! **

**2. The Alice Festival might get postponed 'coz both of them will get lost….dandandan!**

**3. That's pretty much it…..hihi….**

A/N: Uh-oh! What are they gonna do! I don't want them getting lost now write? Oh yeah….Uuy! There's gonna be a lot of fighting here but don't worry they'll figure out how to solve it in the end… I really wanna be a great author like you guys! But sadly…. I'm not….Waah! Anyways! Keep sending your reviews 'coz I miss them sooooo much! Well anyways….. O.W.T.S!

_**oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..**Flashie..**Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..**_

_Moments later…._

_Mikans POV_

_What the?_

_Where am I?_

_Natsume!_

_Oh! Omoidashta!_

_Then….she had a flashback…._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed with her eyes shut. "Don't let go! Don't let go!" I squirmed._

_But then…._

_I fell……_

_Oh no! Natsume!_

_End of Mikans POV_

"_Natsume! Natsume! Wake up! Wake up!" Mikan said. "'Coz I don't know where we are….."_

_oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..oO..**End of Flashie**..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo..Oo._

"Natsume! Wake up you….you…you idiot! I don't know where we are…." Mikan said with a sad voice.

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot…?"

"NATSUME!" Mikan hugged him joyfully. (A/N: Mikan sure likes hugging a lot….hmm….hihi…)

"Where are we you idiot?"

"DO YOU THINK I'D STILL BE HERE WITH YOU IF I KNEW THE PLACE?"

"Yup…"

"What!"

"You're too nice…it gets annoying…"

"Well excuse me Mr. Annoyed! Well at least I don't pretend something's wrong when actually something is wrong!"

"Whatever….pigtails… First, we have to find out how we came in…so we can get out the same way…"

"But how can we do that? We don't have a clue on the trail we've glided through."

"You don't…but I do…"

"What? What do you mean?

"I was smart enough to make markings while we both glided."

"What markings?"

"Those markings…" Natsume said pointing to a circle of burnt grass…

"Natsume! You're so smart!"

"Yeah whatever little girl….let's get going before it gets dark" Natsume stood. "Ouch!"

"N…Natsume! What's wrong?" Mikan went and looked at his ankle.

"How did you…."

Suddenly, Mikan remembered everything… She did… from Natsume grabbing her waist, to falling and rolling down the hill.

"Natsume…"

"What?"

"You saved me…"

"So…"

"But you…but you…"

"Spill it out!"

"You did all that for me… and n…now you're hurt…and it's my entire fault…" Mikan looked down in sadness

"Hey…"

"You shouldn't have done that… you hurt yourself…. All because of me…"

"You dimwit! I did that 'coz you needed to be saved! I couldn't just let you die!" Natsume said fastly. "Ah!"

"Stop straining it! You'll make it worse!"

Natsume sat still…

"Wait…what did you say?"

"Nothing…"

"What will we do? Can you walk?"

"What do you think I am, little girl? A disabled person!" Natsume stood up.

But when he stood up….he closed his right eye from pain…

"No! Stop it! This isn't helping!" Mikan ran to the river bank near them.

"What is she doing?" Natsume said.

Mikan tore her sleeve and soaked it in water….and of course ran back to Natsume…

"C'mon let's see it…" Mikan told Natsume.

Natsume looked away…with his body reacting with him…

"Natsume! C'mon! Your wound would never get better if you keep it like that! We wouldn't be able to walk back to the Academy!"

"Fine…" Natsume said while facing Mikan.

Natsume removed his shoe and his sock. His ankle had a big cut with red surrounding it. Then Mikan just tapped some of the wet cloth on it… Natsume could not do anything but squint his eyes from pain… But then… Mikan saw him squinting…

"Oh… Does it hurt? I'm sorry…" Mikan smiled. "But that is what you get from protecting other people…" Mikan giggled.

"Just do what you're supposed to do…"

And Mikan kept tapping the wound until Natsume got used to it… After a while… She tore another part of her sleeve and wrapped his wound…

"It's getting dark; we better stay under a tree…."

"Okay… Can you stand?"

"Yeah…"

Just when he was about to fall… Mikan grabbed him and went under a nearby tree…

"Here we go…"

"Hey what do you think about the…"

Just then Natsume paused… seeing as the sleepy brunette was already asleep… Then he removed his jacket and layed it on Mikan leaving him with a polo on… But just when the brunette was sleeping… Her head fell on Natsumes lap…

"What the…" Natsume said but then he just left her like that…and well he, too, dozed off…(Aww!)

Meanwhile, In the Academy

"We could not find Natsume or Mikan… now what?" Noda-sensei asked.

"I can't see them…It's all blurry…" Serina-sensei said.

"We'll have to postpone the Alice Festival until they're found." Jinno-sensei said.

"But everyone has already prepared…" Serina-sensei.

"She has a point… but Jinno also has a point… we can't be having a fun time while… they're lost somewhere…"

"Then we better find them soon…" Jinno-sensei said.

A/N: Hmm… what do you think will happen next? Will they postpone it or not? How will Mikan and Natsume find their way through the forest if Natsume can't walk? Tune in next time!


	7. Chapter 7: The Letters

**Chapter 7: The Letters**

**A/N: Hey guys! Wondering why the title is the letters? Well… Nat and Mikan are lost, right? Well…. Nat and Mikan write letters to each other during their journey to Alice Academy but both of them don't want to tell each other that they are writing letters to their "penpals" 'coz in Mikan's situation… She thinks that Nat might burn her letters 'coz he might think she's seems to be soooooo distracted… while Natsume thinks that Mikan might tell the world that he has a soft side…which apparently will not be a good sign for his rep…**

**Notes: **

**1. Nat might be a bit OOC here 'coz he's like expressing his feelings of Mikan…**

**2. This chappie will be always about the letters they wanna send their penpals...**

**3. Mikan and Natsume will not know their penpals no matter what… but in the following chapters…you'll see!**

**4. They will see their penpal letters when they reached school… but when they did reach the school… They both left their letters and received the letters… and then… they only read their letters right after "The Last Dance" But… The only letter they both read was that they wanted to dance with each other in "the Last Dance"**

**5. They couldn't postpone the Alice Festival**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.**_Flashie!_**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO**

_Just then Natsume paused… seeing as the sleepy brunette was already asleep… Then he removed his jacket and layed it on Mikan leaving him with a polo on… But just when the brunette was sleeping… Her head fell on Natsumes lap…_

"_What the…" Natsume said but then he just left her like that…and well he, too, dozed off…(Aww!)_

_Meanwhile, In the Academy_

"_We could not find Natsume or Mikan… now what?" Noda-sensei asked._

"_I can't see them…It's all blurry…" Serina-sensei said._

"_We'll have to postpone the Alice Festival until they're found." Jinno-sensei said._

"_But everyone has already prepared…" Serina-sensei._

"_She has a point… but Jinno also has a point… we can't be having a fun time while… they're lost somewhere…"_

"_Then we better find them soon…" Jinno-sensei said._

_Sunlight…._

Mikan opens her eyes…

"What the?" Mikan finds herself on Natsumes lap and having a blanket on her… then she looks up… and smiles…

"Natsume..." Mikan smiles resting her head on Natsumes lap once again. "I just love it when you act like this…"

Just then she brings out a pen and a paper from her backpack… (A/N: Before they got lost Mikan forgot to put down her bag… and so did Natsume… 'Coz they were too busy realizing well….reality…. but that's all they have…. **School Stuff!** O.W.T.S) Then she writes to her penpal…

_Dear Penpal of Mine,_

_Thank you! You made my friend get better… I didn't tell you about it but… Natsume was brought to the clinic…. I was so worried! And then… I know you know this part! I kissed him! Yup! I kissed him! I know! This is how it happened… I was minding my own business and then… Hotaru and the others came in and told me that Ruka and Natsume were in the clinic… I was soooooo worried! Then, the nurse told us that we had to leave and so we did… but it bothered me that Natsume was in the clinic with no one… but Ruka…. But he was also asleep! So… I just had to go… And when I did… I saw Natsume… he was all alone… with Ruka… but neither of them did anything! So I wanted to stay near Natsume… and before I knew it… It was morning! And you know what…. I was near him… Yes… I was near Natsume! I didn't want him to wake up since he is right in front of my face! He was! And then, when I thought I could move already… but… He moved! And then suddenly he kissed me! I was soooooo red! I couldn't tell anyone! Not anyone! And of course I couldn't tell Natsume on what happened! That would make things worse! Sigh… Well…. I have to go…. Please reply soon…_

_Your Friend,_

_Some girl_

After, Natsume woke up…

"What are you doing up so early?" Natsume paused. "Strawberries!"

"Ah! **NATSUME!**" Mikan remembered that he had a wounded ankle and looked at it. "I wanna hit you **SOOOOO** Hard! But I'm too good a person to do that."

"Whatever…."

"So… can you walk?"

"Yeah…whatever…."

"Oh yeah…. Thank you!" Mikan smiled again while giving the jacket back to him…

"Don't get too comfortable… I did that 'coz you were…"

"You did that 'coz you cared about me!" Mikan stuck out her tongue and placed her finger near her eye and pulled it down. "You are a kind and loving person! Admit it!" Mikan said proudly.

"Don't think you know me! 'Coz you know what you don't!" Natsume said and burnt her skirt….

"Aah! My skirt! My skirt! My skirt!" Mikan screamed.

Just then her whole skirt got burned.

"Aah! Natsume you pervert!"

Luckily, she had a spare in her pack…

"Natsume… why do you have to be mean all the time, huh?"

"Shut up… we better get going… we might not be able to move quick but at least we'll get somewhere farther than here…."

"Just a minute!"

"What now?"

"Hello! This is the only riverbank we might be able to come contact with! We should get at least some water before we leave."

"Then can you hurry it up… Strawberries…"

"Just because you burnt my skirt doesn't mean you have to keep reminding me about it! Pervert!"

"Whatever…."

Then, she got water and then they left… and even if Natsume had a hard time walking… Mikan helped him the rest of the time….

_Some girl,_

_I'm stuck with Mikan…. I hate it…. I know what you're thinking…. I already told you how I feel about her… but…she's soooooo annoying! She's too talkative… she always whining but her smile…. I guess I like her smile… her laugh…. Her positive attitude…. But…. Still…. I don't like her_

_Flame_

_Someone,_

_I hate Natsume! He's such a pervert! He's so rude! He burnt my skirt! And his eyes are so…. They're as hot as flames… yet cold as ice… Why does he have to hide his feelings? I've never been alone with him s before… only in the haunted mansion but now… it seems to be… He seems to always be rude on the outside and yet he's hurt on the in…. Someone… I don't know why he's like that… and no matter what I do… He always seems to be… alone… he may not look alone but he is alone inside…. What do I do? I feel so bad for him… Oh penpal! What will I do?_

_Some girl_

Meanwhile…

"Now… let the Alice Festival BEGIN!" Mr. Narumi said.

The crowd up roared.

"Hotaru… you seen Mikan? She's always here on a daily basis, trying to do her best…"

"And we want to show her our idea for the booth…"

"I don't know…" Hotaru said and walked away towards Narumi-sensei.

"Narumi-sensei, have you seen Mikan?"

"Umm… uh… no Hotaru… I uh…" Narumi-sensei scratched the back of his head.

"Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!"

Invention 1140: The Lie Fly…

This invention is used for police scans… and to tell if your sensei has been lying to you… It is portable and can be able to fly 500 kilometers per/ second.

"Uh…" Narumi stared with a sweat drop. "She's…"

"Lost! Lost! Lost!"

It can also tell the truth people don't want to say…

"Thank you…" Hotaru left leaving an emotionless mark.

Narumi-sensei looked at her as she left and looked down with lines drooping with him… and left as well….

"Ruka… have you seen Natsume?"

"He's missing… I can't find him anywhere…"

"Thanks…" Hotaru left. "I knew it…" Hotaru thought.

In a forest not so far away….

"Natsume! My feet hurt! Can we stop walking?"

"Do what you want…"

"But… aren't you also tired with your other badly damaged foot that is…"

But before she could even tell it to him in his face… he left…

"Natsume! Don't leave me alone! I can't be alone! Natsume!"

Just then, Mikan caught up with him…

"You know… it's not nice to leave someone else behind!"

But he kept walking…

"Natsume!"

But still no reply…

"Natsume!"

Afternoon…

"Let's rest…"

"Now you wanna rest!"

"Look, you wanna rest or not?"

"Oh!" Mikan looked away irritated. "Hmph!"

After five seconds….

"Lets go…"

"What?"

"That wasn't rest!"

"Look… We'll never reach the Academy if we keep resting… plus… it's almost dark! What do you think?"

"But…"

And again… before she could speak… he started walking…

"Natsume!" Mikan paused. "Oh! You'll never listen!"

Alice Academy…

"I want you to send your eagle to find for the idiots…."

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"No! I won't do it!"

"Don't you want to find Natsume?"

"Yeah but…." Hotaru showed the pictures of him as a girl and said. "Hey! Give me those!"

Then she rode her duck scooter and made him see the **GIANT** poster of him dressed as a girl…

"Fine I'll do it!"

"Good…"

Whistles….

"Find Natsume and Mikan…."

And off it went….

The Forest….

"Natsume…."

"What?"

_Growl!_

"Uh…." Mikan grew red.

"Here…."

"What the…" Mikan looked at the object Natsume threw her. "How did you get this much food?"

…….

"Thank you, Natsume!" Mikan smiled. "Are you sure I can eat all this?"

…….

"Uh… Natsume…."

Then suddenly, Natsume fell to the floor…

"N…n…Natsume? What wrong? Is it your ankle?" Mikan said worried.

But then Mikan remembered that Natsumes Alice drains his life….

"Natsume!" Mikan gave him a drink of water.

Suddenly, Natsume slept….

"Natsume? Are you asleep?" Mikan felt his heart. "Oh good… Thank goodness it was only temporary…"

_Someone,_

_I'm soooooo afraid! Natsume just fell! Out of the blue! Oh penpal, what am I gonna do now! I don't wanna lose Natsume! I'm really afraid… We're all alone… in this forest and…. With who knows what? Oh penpal…. I'm really afraid… If we get out here alive…. I'd be really surprised…_

_Some girl_

YAWN!

"I feel sleepy…" Mikan noticed that it was cold so… she got pieces of paper and sticks…. "C'mon… c'mon…"

"Idiot…." Natsume said.

"Natsume…."

Then he burnt the fire… and got papers from her bag…

"Hey! You just can't get papers from my bag!" Mikan said.

She stared at the papers he threw at the fire and noticed it….

"Aah! Natsume those were my Homework!" Mikan started to cry sarcastically. "I worked all night for that! Thanks a lot Natsume!"

"Whatever…"

"Anyways… you should be taking it easy…" Mikan said concerned. "You're wasting your life…"

…..

"Sleep already, would ya!"

"Hmph! You know you could say thank you like a normal person…. But I'm too sleepy to fight you right now…"

And before he knew it, she was fast asleep… near the fire… and a certain kuro neko (black cat) noticed that she was glowing 'coz of the fire…

"Wow…" he thought…

Then he did what he did the other night… He layed his jacket… and because of this a certain brunette noticed.

"What?" Mikan mumbled.

She saw Natsume going under the tree looking at the stars… but then… She stood up with her holding the jacket against her back… and then she layed her head on her shoulders…

_Some girl,_

_Stars are out tonight…. That means it's gonna shine tomorrow… The idiot is near me once again…sleeping... on my shoulder… Anyways… I can't do anything about it…. Yeah… the stars… they're shining brightly tonight… Night!_

_Flame_

Alice Academy…

"What are we gonna do?" Serina-sensei said.

"I don't know…. I don't know…." Narumi-sensei looked out the window… actually smiling…

A/N: This chapter is really great! Don't you think? Well…. Please R and R…. I really miss your Reviews… really! But hey! I hope you like it! Aww…. You know what…. No matter what they say… They always seem to love each other….hihi…. Well tune in to the next chappie!


	8. Chapter 8: Natsume!

**Chapter 8: Natsume!**

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all… I'd like to say sorry to ridley… yah… we sorta fought… yah… so I'd like to say sorry…. Okay… umm… well… Natsume is having a fever… a high one! What is up with Natsume and pain? Could it be 'coz of Personas so-called-helpful-medicine? Or is it because Natsume is losing life faster than we could say Hi? Well…. Whatever the reason… How will they go back? Will they ever go back? What will happen? Why are we still talking when we have the story to continue? Anyways… O.W.T.S!**

**Notes………**

**1. Sorry ridley…. Yah… **

**2. Thanks for the reviews! Much obliged! Hehe… umm….what else….**

**3. Oh yeah! Keep those reviews coming! Flames accepted!**

**4. I'd like to say sorry to Celine…. I really am…**

**5. I'm really soree if I seem a bit moody… It's just 'coz life doesn't want to give in to me… yah… you know family… academics… you know… usual preteen and teen stuff…. Hehe…. Anyways… O.W.T.S!**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.**_Flashie!_**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

_Then he did what he did the other night… He layed his jacket… and because of this a certain brunette noticed._

"_What?" Mikan mumbled._

_She saw Natsume going under the tree looking at the stars… but then… She stood up with her holding the jacket against her back… and then she layed her head on her shoulders…_

_Some girl,_

_Stars are out tonight…. That means it's gonna shine tomorrow… The idiot is near me once again…sleeping... on my shoulder… Anyways… I can't do anything about it…. Yeah… the stars… they're shining brightly tonight… Night!_

_Flame_

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO. **_End of Flashie!_**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

**Alice Academy…..**

"Narumi, stop fooling around! Those kids could be in danger!"

"Serina, stop worrying…" Narumi-sensei said with a smile.

"Can you stop that!"

"Natsume and Mikan are capable of handling themselves… They wouldn't want each other to get hurt so I guess they'll be alright…" Narumi-sensei.

"But…"

"You'll see… they'll both be fine once they return… plus! I know they won't kill each other…" Narumi-sensei said.

"NATSUME! I'm gonna kill you!" Mikan screamed.

"What did I do wrong now?"

"What do you mean what! You bathed me with water! Cold Water! While I was sleeping!"

"You didn't want to wake up… we have to go…"

"I don't get it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you leave me then… if I am such a pain?"

"I…." Natsume looked away. "Let's go already.

Mikan smiled at him. "Anyways… Thank you… I really love it when you're rude but for a reason…" Mikan smiled some more…

"Just walk!"

"Hihi… Okay!" Mikan giggled.

Then, she hummed a tune while marching.

Then she wanted to sing….

**Someday, my prince will come….**

**Someday, I'll find my love and how thrilling that moment will be!**

**When the prince of my dreams comes to me!**

"I smell something burning…" Mikan sniffed.

Suddenly she saw that… it was her hair….

"Aah! My hair! My hair! It's on fire! Aah! It's on fire!"

"Can't you just shut up for once?"

"Oh shut up Natsume!"

Then suddenly, Natsume heard…. Footsteps… He grabbed Mikan and covered her mouth… hiding away in one of the bushes.

"Are you sure they're here?" a man in black holding a gun asked.

"Yeah…. They flew out of the window… anyways… let's keep looking…" another one said.

……….

Then Natsume let go….

"What did you do that for!"

"What was that?" the men said

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and flew…. (Hypothetically of course…)

"Natsume! What's wrong!" Mikan said trying to release her hand away from his.

"Natsume!"

"Just shut up, okay!"

"Fine….."

They continued running for their lives…. Until they reached a field…. It looked normal… then suddenly….

"A house!" Mikan said. "There might be a phone!"

"Natsume we're saved! We're saved! We're….. Natsume?" Mikan looked around and yet… she couldn't find him… "Natsume?"

Then she found him…. Lying on the floor…. Hyperventilating….

"Natsume!"

She felt his heart…. It was beating differently every time… like his heart was beating fast at first and then it suddenly goes slow… and then it would suddenly just…. STOP!

"Natsume!"

Mikan brought him to the cottage…. And entered….

"Hello?" Mikan asked desperately. "Anyone!"

But…. No answer…. Mikan didn't know what to do….. She was afraid…. While reality was going on…. Fantasy lingered in a certain kuro neko….

_Natsumes Dream….._

_We're gonna find you Natsume…. We will….._

_No! Shut up!_

_Why try? When you know you'd hurt those you love…._

_Suddenly, an image of Mikan showed up….._

_She was smiling as if nothing was happening…._

_See…. She's happy without you…._

_But…… In real life…._

"C'mon Natsume wake up! You know you're just scaring me! Natsume!"

But…. No reply….

"Natsume….You jerk! Wake up already!" Mikan said screaming with eyes closed 'coz of the tears….

"M….M…Mikan…."

"Huh? Natsume! You're awake! Natsume! You're awake! I know you are! Stop pretending! You're scaring me! C'mon wake up already! Please!" Mikan said with tears starting to fall.

"Natsume….. Please…. I'm afraid…."

Then, she looked around the house if there was any medicine….. Then….

"Yes!" Mikan sighed and went near Natsume. "Natsume…. Get better…. Please…" Mikan said giving the medicine…

She then felt his head…. He was getting better… She took a piece of paper and started to write.

_To Someone,_

_Oh penpal! I'm so afraid…. I don't want Natsume to die…. In the first place….why were we running? I wonder…. Penpal…. Natsume isn't getting any better and… and… I'm scared of losing him…. I know…. He maybe annoying but…. I know that he knows that…. He's a good person… yah…. Penpal…. I really wish you were here…. But… that's just it…. A wish… It's only a wish…._

_From Some girl_

(A/N: Aww! Mikan remember…. Wishes can come true! Haha! Actually it already came true… from the very beginning! Hihi O.W.T.S!)

"Natsume….. Why do you like scaring me?" Mikan thought. "I thought you'd stay here on earth forever….but….." Mikan paused looking down with tears already falling. "You'll be like my mom and dad… you'll turn into a star… and…." Mikan paused again but this time holding her skirt tightly. "I'll never see you again….." Mikan's tears of silver poured. "I know…. I shouldn't go out crying but…. It's just…. I couldn't imagine a day not seeing you…. I….I…"

But suddenly, a pair of men came in….

"Who are you two!" One of them said.

Just then… Mikan remembered….

"Are you sure they're here?"

"Yeah…. They flew out of the window… anyways… let's keep looking…"

"What was that?"

After Mikan remembered…..she covered her mouth and said…

"Who are you? What do you want with me and Natsume!"

"Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura…. Yah…. They're the people we're looking for…"

"What?"

"Come with us…."

"What! No!"

They held her arms….

"Let go!"

Then she bit the mans knuckles…. And ran….

"Don't worry Natsume! I'll get back to you! Wait…." Mikan paused. "They might kill him… "No!"

She ran back but just then… the men cornered her and well…..

"Aah!" Mikan fell but hung on the edge of the cliff….

"Aah! Help me!" Mikan said. "N…n…n…n…**NATSUME!**"

Natsume woke up….

"Mikan!" Natsume rushed out and saw the situation….

He threw the fireball at the men and they ran….

"Natsume! Anybody! Help me!"

Natsume ran but just then….. Mikan's grip was lost….. and….

"Aah! Natsume!"

(A/N: I can't watch! So….what do you think? You like it? Well…. Remember to read and review….oh please oh please oh please! Well…. Will Mikan fall…… will she? Or will the infamous black cat save her? Tune in next time!)


	9. Chapter 9: Two lost souls of the forest

**Chapter 9: The two lost souls of the forest**

**A/N: Hey guys! Do you still remember my last chappie? Waah! I bet you can't wait what will happen! Haha! Oh yeah thank you ****cHaIrOkUmInU for the review but… I'm not that predictable…you'll see why! Haha! Hihi…thanks anyways! Well…here we go!**

**Notes…….**

**1. Domo Arigato to all of you! Haha!**

**2. Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews!**

**3. Keep those reviews coming! Flames accepted!**

**4. Sorry for not updating since like….forever! haha! Well O.W.T.S! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.**_Flashie!_**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

"Aah!" Mikan fell but hung on the edge of the cliff….

"Aah! Help me!" Mikan said. "N…n…n…n…**NATSUME!**"

Natsume woke up….

"Mikan!" Natsume rushed out and saw the situation….

He threw the fireball at the men and they ran….

"Natsume! Anybody! Help me!"

Natsume ran but just then….. Mikan's grip was lost….. and….

"Aah! Natsume!"

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO. **_End of Flashie!_**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

He saved her! Phew! But then….she couldn't get up…. And then bad luck just struck along the corner and…. _BAM!_ She fell….

"MIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Natsume yelled.

"AaaaaaaHhhhHHhhh!" Mikan screamed back.

Natsume just watched until she disappeared and went out of sight.

"M…m…m…mikan…." Natsume said shocked on what happened. "No…..this couldn't be happening…."

"C'mon kid…you're coming with us!"

"Let go of me!" Natsume showed his hand which had flame on it.

"You can't do that! No….you can't"

"What do these guys mean?" Natsume looked shocked (again)

**Meanwhile...**

"Mikan!" Hotaru woke from her dream. "I can't stand this… I have to go……. NOW!"

Hotaru sneaked….

"Miss Imai….where are you going?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Somewhere…."

"Were you going to leave the school premises?" he said with a smile on his face, winking.

"Maybe…."

"Please stay…." Mr. Narumi said using his pheromone alice.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Quit acting gay! You know it won't work on me…." Hotaru said with her emotionless tone.

"Yeah…you're right…but you still have to stay here….. two of our best guards are out looking for them now as we speak."

"Fine…"

Then she went to bed.

**Another place………..**

"Where are you taking me!"

"Somewhere safe…"

Suddenly, Natsume saw the logo of Alice Academy…..

Natsume thought, "Now I get it but….what about…." He then spoke to them "What about Mikan?"

"You saw what happened! How could she still be alive! And even if she was…we wouldn't be able to find her……"

"SHUT UP! IF YOU WON'T FIND HER…. I'LL FIND HER MYSELF!" Natsume said, making a hole on the van and jumped out….

While running he thought, "What if they're right! Grr! NO! I know she's alive!"

**Alice Academy….**

"Hotaru! Hotaru! It found Mikan and Natsume!"

"Where?"

"Uh…… I haven't figured that part yet….."

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Tell me when you know you idiot! What's the use of thinking it found them when you don't even know?" Hotaru said walking away.

"Man, she's really concerned about Mikan…."

**Forest…..**

"I can't search anymore……… I feel…….weak……." Natsume dropped.

**A/N: OMG! Hey so sorry if I haven't update in awhile and so sorry if it's not long……. What will happen next? Why isn't Mikan here? Is she really dead! Waah! What about Natsume! Ugh! Well……. Please leave your reviews! Flames, comments, suggestions, anything! Haha well….see ya next tym!**


	10. Chapter 10: Is that you Mikan? part 1

**Chapter 10: Is that you Mikan? Part 1**

**A/N: Hey guys! Do you still remember me? Hope you do!!! I missed you LOOOTZZZ!!! Haha!!!! Sorry for being so late!!!**

**Notes!!!**

**1. Really sorry for not updating on time!!!! Sorry! Here's my chappie already!**

**2. Happy SUMMER everyone!!!!!**

**3. OMG!!! WHAT ABOUT MIKAN?!!?!?**

**4. Thankyouthankyouthankyou for all those reviews!!! Much obliged!**

**5. Keep 'em coming! Flames accepted:)**

**6. Sorry for not updating… :(**

**7. Sorry if Natsume will be OOC… :(**

**8. I'm better at writing stories now:)**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO._Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

"I can't search anymore……… I feel…….weak……." Natsume dropped.

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO. _End of Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

"I'm so weak," Natsume said. "If only I didn't let her go. I'm so stupid!" Natsume forced.

Sadly, the two men in black rushed to the aid of Natsume and carried him. Natsume opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings and found out that he was back in Alice Academy.

"NATSUME!" Ruka rushed in, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Natsume at Ruka and said, "Where's Mikan?"

"Natsume, she's she's…." he pause interrupted.

Hotaru rushed in the room with fire burning in her eyes.

"You killed her you, idiot! You killed her! I can't believe you let her fall off!" Hotaru cried, "How can you do such a thing! All you care about is yourself! When others need you, you leave them alone but when you need help you ask for attention! How could you let Mikan DIE?" Hotaru cried in her oh so wonderful monotonous tone.

Suddenly, Natsume recalled on the past few days and remembered that Mikan fell off the cliff.

"MIKAN!" Natsume sat up and raced out of the room.

He rushed outside and found that he was in Alice Academy. He had left Mikan. He looked down to the ground and knelt. He punched the ground until it bled.

"I know she's alive! How could I leave her?"

Meanwhile, Mikan layed with pain. She had scars and bruises. Cuts and blood surrounded her. She was losing her breath. It was so hard to move. She felt pain everywhere. She was alive! She moved her tiny fingers and hyperventilated.

"Nat…Nat…Natsume… I know you'll find me." She smiled with tears running down her cheeks, "Please hurry."

At Alice Academy, Jino-sensei announced the death of Mikan.(A/N: Do you still remember what sensei means? That's right! It means teacher!O.W.T.S.!)

"We have lost a very dear student of ours today. Mikan Sakura will always be one memory we shan't forget."

Natsume got a piece f paper and wrote:

_Some girl,_

_Mikan is….dead. I lost the one I ever loved. She was the only one who understood and I let go of her. I'm sorry._

That day, he went to the sakura tree and checked on his letters. He figures there would be lots of letters. Sadly, there were none.

"Why aren't there any letters?" he pondered.

"Hi Natsume!!!!" Permy yelled.

"Go away, idiot."

"I…uh…" Permy went away with lonliness.

_Someones POV:_

_I don't get it!!! Mikan isn't here! Why doesn't he still like me?!?!?!_

_End of POV_

**A/N: Hey guys!!!! Okay it ends here first…I'm suuperr duuupeerr sleepy!!! That's why it's only part 1!!!! Can't wait to see part two? Hope so!!! The next chapter is exciting because Natsume escapes Alice Academy to save the one he truly loves!!!! Awwww!!!! Giving too much away:)**

**Don't worry guys I'm gonna update more and I'm going to continue my other story, Funny Love! Oh yeah! I'm making a new story but it's not yet done, okay? It's not about Alice Academy but I'll place it in the Alice Academy category anyways!!! Just give me a review on what the names of the main characters should be!!! Well that's all for now!!! TC!!! GBU!!!! ILY!!! 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Is that you Mikan? part 2

**Chapter 11: Is that you Mikan? Part 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! See? I'm updating now!!!! Oooh! Haha!!! Well… what's up? How's your summer? Oh yeah! Don't forget to give me names for the fanfic I'll be making! The best names I'll pick will have the honor to have it on my fanfic! I want you to make the name Japanese and I want you to make their last names!!!! Okay… ehem… O.W.T.S!!!!**

**Notes…**

**1. Reviews…keep 'em comin'!**

**2. Thanks for your reviews!**

**3. Names people???**

**4. Flames accepted.**

**5. I'm also updating Funny Love…. Ooh!!!**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO._Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO._Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

"_Why aren't there any letters?" he pondered._

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO. _End of Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO. _End of Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

"I really love Natsume. I know I'm not half as pretty as Mikan and I'm not cheery or helpful but still…." Sumire said and looked down, "Everything was fine. I thought I had a chance with Natsume but then… Mikan came along. His actions towards her changed everyday. He'll never like me."

"It's your fault," Natsume said as he came out from the shadows.

He placed his hands in his pockets and looked up.

"Nat-Natsume…" Sumire said as she looked at him.

"You and Mikan are different," he smiled with a tear blurring his vision of the stars, "Mikan doesn't want to prove anything unlike you. You try so hard to be someone who dedicates their life to a person. It's pathetic. The best thing about Mikan is that she doesn't think. She thinks of others as if she doesn't know what will happen."

Sumire felt guilty. She sat down and held her legs. She bowed down her head and cried.

"He's right. I'm always bossy." She thought.

She stood up and wiped away her tears. She looked at him and smiled. Natsume looked at her and saw a smile that wasn't like her usual smile. It was a friendly smile. He suddenly remembered Mikan. He looked up again and thought, "Her smile. I wish the idiot was here. She'd always manage to make me stop thinking and relax."

Sumire looked at him quizzically. She knew what he was thinking about. She smiled and took his hands.

"Natsume, may you be my partner in the Last Dance?" Sumire said with another smile, "As friends of course…"

"Whatever."

Together, they both sat down and looked at the stars. It was peaceful They thought of different thoughts and of different dreams.

Meanwhile…

Mikan was already in grave danger. Her pulse weakened every single moment. It's been days since they heard from her. Others were able to move on and others were not. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

_**Mikan!**_

_**This isn't like you!**_

_**You should try and get up!**_

_**Everyone must be worried!**_

_**Go on…**_

Mikan moved her arms and thought, "That's right! I can't let anyone worry… Hotaru…"

Mikan tried to sit up. Though she had a problem with it, she tried. She was able to stand up! She held onto a branch. Mikan squinted from the pain.

"I must go."

She limped. She tried to find her way. Suddenly, she remembered something that could help her to find the way.

"_I was smart enough to make markings while we both glided."_

She quickly smiled and thought, "Great. Now all I have to do is find burnt markings."

Meanwhile…

Hotaru looked outside the window. She couldn't sleep. She lied down her bed but no use… she cried even more. Suddenly, a knock came to the door.

"Come in," she said.

"Hotaru… Are you okay?"

It was Ruka. She looked at her with her lavender eyes. She quickly stood and walked to him. She placed her head on his shoulder. Ruka looked at her and patted her on the back. He tried to hide him blushing. Before he could open he could open his mouth and say something, she whispered something to him.

"Ru-ruka… I h-have to fin..d her."

"I'll help you," he blushed.

Meanwhile, a certain kuro-neko thought, "Aho Baka. Why'd you go? Aho baka. Aho Baka. Aho Baka."

He looked out the window and saw an eagle and Hotaru gliding across the sky. Hotaru crossed the barrier!

"What the…"

Natsume rushed outside. He looked at Ruka on the roof. Natsume showed a stern look. He knew what he had to do. He leapt on the trees and destroyed the barrier.

"Narumi! Someone destroyed the barrier," Misaki-sensei and Serina-sensei said in unison.

Narumi looked at them with a serious expression.

"Don't… Let them go. They have to do this.."

"But…"

Mikan finally saw five markings!

"I'm almost th-there…I can feel it."

Even if she tried to stand, she couldn't do it. Her pulse was really low. She couldn't breathe with all that hiking. She dropped.

"No… I'm really close…No..."

After, she couldn't see anything anymore.

"MIKAN!" Hotaru yelled.

"Mikan!!!" she said again.

Natsume found the burnt markings. He remembered what she had told Mikan. He followed the markings deeper into the forest until he saw Hotaru looking at the markings as well.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru said sternly.

"Nothing. I'm…"

"Save it. Let's look for her."

They went deeper and deeper to the forest. They finally saw Mikan. They ran to her. She was crying.

"We have to get her to the clinic! She's losing her pulse!" Natsume said.

He held her legs and her nape. He carried and looked at her.

"I kn..knew you would c…come back..."she smiled.

After, she fell into sleep. Natsume started to worry about her. He ran even faster.

When they reached Alice Academy, Natsume rushed into the clinic. After her words, Mikan didn't speak anymore. Was she dead? They brought her to the emergency room.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered.

After a few hours of waiting, the doctor finally came out and told them that she was going to live. Everyone was thrilled. They all stayed in the guest rooms for an overnight.

Natsume, who could not sleep, went to Mikans room and stayed next to her.

"Aho baka. Don't scare me like that."

Natsume took a spot at the couch and slept.

_Natsume…I…I…I love you!_

_Is that you Mikan? Mikan? Mikan!_

Russianprincess

Morning finally arrived and everyone gathered around Mikan. She was smiling like always. Natsume opened his eyes.

"Hey Natsume! You're finally awake!" Ruka said.

Mikan looked at him with a sad expression. Natsume looked at her quizzically.

"Did…did something happen to both of you last night?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, Mikan. Did something happen?" Ruka asked as well.

Natsume shut his eyes and went to the door. He left the room with a stern face. They all stared at Mikan. Her face was covered by her bangs. Tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks.

"Something happened…" Nonoko said.

Ruka looked outside and rushed out of the clinic. He caught up with Natsume.

"Natsume what happened? You were so worried about…"

"Strawberry idiot? Never."

Ruka noticed that his voice changed. What happened? It sounded like the time before Mikan came into his life.

"I told her," Natsume said.

"That you loved her?"

"Yep. She said no," he said and walked even farther.

"Wha…why??!!!?" he looked shocked," That's impossible."

"Look. She said that she was afraid." Natsume said.

Ruka looked at him with a concerned face, "Natsume…"

Ruka felt Natsume's pain. Natsume stopped at his tracks.

"I hate this place. It just plain sucks. People hurt and get hurt whether anyone likes it or not."

"Natsume…"

"I don't care. People like Mikan will never get it."


	12. Chapter 12: What Happened?

**Chapter 12: What Happened?**

**A/N: Hi guys… When I wrote the story and read it, I was forced to tears… seriously. That hurts! But in this chapter… I will clear things up… Thanks for the reviews by the way….**

**Notes…**

**1. Waaaah!!! Natsume!!!!**

**2. Waaaah!!! Mikan!!!!**

**3. Happy Summer! Lol**

**4. Reviews please!**

**5. Flames accepted!**

**6. Guess what! This story is about to finish! Nooo! I don't want it to end!!! Seriously… I wanna cry from all this writing!!!!**

**7. Please don't ever forget me and this story!!!!**

**8. I want to make the sequel of this! But… then they'd be together…awww!!!! No fun!!! Wait… Now I know!**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO._Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO._Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

"_I told her," Natsume said._

"_That you loved her?"_

"_Yep. She said no," he said and walked even farther._

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO. _End of Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO. _End of Flashie!_Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

Ruka looked at Natsume one last time. He really felt bad for Natsume. Of all the people he liked, why was she the one who'd turn him down?

"I'm heading to the sakura tree," he looked at Ruka, "You coming?"

"I have to go to the clinic and…" he paused and stared at Natsume.

"Whatever," he quickly walked towards the beautiful tree.

"Oh Natsume…" Ruka stared at him as he slowly drifted away.

Ruka rushed back to the clinic. He looked at Mikan. She was still crying but no one was in the room but her. Her cry was heard across the room. She hid herself under the blanket. Ruka went towards her and sat next to her.

"Mi…Mikan?"

Mikan sat up and hugged Ruka.

"Oh Ruka!!!"

"Why did you…." Before Ruka could continue Mikan spoke, "Ruka…I…I…Every time I'm near Natsume, I get this feeling from my heart. It beats slower and faster then I turn red. I don't know what's happening to me! It really hurts…" she cried.

"Mikan…" Ruka hugged her back.

"I really like Natsume that's why when he told me that. That… he lo-loved me… I was shocked. After, I didn't know what to say…."

Ruka looked at her with concern. He gave her advice and left. Mikan suddenly remembered about her penpal! After, she got a piece of paper and wrote down everything

_Dear penpal,_

_I feel really awful. Natsume…. I only found out now that he… he love…love….loves me…. It all started yesterday. I was already about to lose hope but then I saw Natsume…. He was carrying me. I gave him a weak smile and after felt really safe. After, I couldn't remember anything. It was all a blur. A few hours later, I saw Natsume on the couch sleeping. It was really sweet. I sat up. He woke up as well. Then, I saw him. I said, "Natsume!!!! Why are you here? You must really care about me!!! Huh? Admit it Natsume!" Then he said, "Mikan…" His bangs were covering up his face. I looked at him with concern. "Mikan… I really love you." I looked at him and walked next to him. "Natume… you're obviously sleepy." Before I could go away from the couch, he held my wrist and brought me near him. His eyes…. It was the only thing I could see. His eyes were full of passion. "Natsume…" Then he held my back and brought me even closer to him. We were just five centimeters away from each other. Then he went forward and… and… ki…ki…kissed me…. I kissed him back but then I turned away… "Natsume… I… I… I'm sorry…." I'm sorry penpal! I was too scared! I couldn't… I told him we were just friends…. Then, I said, "We better get to sleep. You can go back…" He looked away, "An idiot like you shouldn't be alone." I couldn't speak. Instead, I silently cried and slept. Now I regret what I did. I don't know if I love… love him. Help me!!!!!_

_Smiley_

Mikan looked at the letter and frowned. She does regret what happened. Does she love him? What is love? These thoughts ran through her head. She stepped out of the clinic. She was finally out. She went to the sakura tree. She saw Natsume reading his manga as always… She looked at him from afar and held her heart. She was already blushing away. She thought that when he wasn't a jerk or a pervert, he was actually kind of….nice. She heaved a sigh and went closer to the sakura tree. She wanted to turn away… But her conscience didn't let her. She stopped at her tracks and stared at him…

At a glimpse, Natsume found out that Mikan was coming towards him but stopped. He looked at her and looked away. He thought, "What's the idiot doing here?"

She went towards him. She looked for the box totally ignoring Natsume. She found the box at the other side of the tree and quietly placed her letter in. She looked at the box and found other letters. He must've been worried about her since she wasn't able to give her other letters to him. She got the other letters from her pocket and placed it in. She looked at the box and gave a weak smile. She took the other letters from her penpal. Before she left, Natsume suddenly spoke, "What are you doing here, idiot?" She turned back and looked at his eyes. His eyes changed from last night. He must've really been hurt.

"I…it's nothing," she looked down thinking not to look at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't obvious, idiot?" he looked up also trying not to look at her, "I'm reading…"

"Oh…"

After the last word, it grew silent and a gust of wind blew. Ruka and Hotaru looked at them. Ruka ran towards them but Hotaru told him to stop. "They need to talk," Hotaru said looking at them.

"Natsume… about last night…" Mikan looked down.

Natsume looked at her with a bit shocked expression. He stood up and closed his manga and slowly walked. Mikan saw him and was shocked. She wanted to yell at him to tell him to stop. She wanted to tell him, "Wait! Listen to me first you…you… YOU IDIOT!" But instead of telling him her true feelings, she mumbled… "I'm sorry." Too bad he didn't hear.

Her bangs covered her face and she cried. She wiped away her tears and sat down under the tree. She read the letters of her penpal. She didn't notice that it was Natsume until she came across one of his letters…

_Some girl,_

_I'm stuck with Mikan…. I hate it…. I know what you're thinking…. I already told you how I feel about her… but…she's soooooo annoying! She's too talkative… she always whining but her smile…. I guess I like her smile… her laugh…. Her positive attitude…. But…. Still…. I don't like her_

_Flame_

"Wait! Who was stuck with me? Oh no… It's… NATSUME!" She yelled.

Hotaru and Ruka cam out of the bushes and went near her. "Mikan…" Hotaru whispered.

"Hotaru! Did you know that Natsume was my…"

Hotaru nodded.

"Oh no. What have I done?"

Mikan quickly ran. Hotaru stopped her with her baka gun and told her, "Don't…Tell him at the right moment…"

"Natsume…"

Russianprincess

"Why didn't I know! It was so obvious! He was the one I bumped when I got his letter! No! Why didn't I know?!" she yelled.

"It's because you're an idiot," Hotaru said in her monotonous voice.

"Hotaru that hurt! You know that I didn't want to hear that!"

Meanwhile…

At a certain kuro neko's room, Sumire came in with two dresses. She showed Natsume.

"Which one do you like? The green one or the pink?"

"I don't care," he said still reading his manga.

With that, Sumire looked down with a sad expression. She couldn't do anything. She had no choice but to say…

"Nat…Nat…Natsume! I'm your penpal!"

Natsume looked at her with shock. He couldn't believe it. Sumire was the one he loved writing to? Impossible he thought.

"I always give you letters!" she paused," Under the sakura tree! The box! I'm your penpal!"

"You're lying," he said with a discouraged look.

"Wh…what?"

"When I opened the box, I didn't see any letters…"

"Shoot! That's right. Mikan couldn't have given him any letters. She was in the forest after all!" she thought.

Sumire suddenly felt pressured. She gave him a straight look and told him, "I couldn't because… I wanted to tell you but you… you were in the forest! I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you…That's why I couldn't write to you… I wanted to tell you in person!"

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled.

Sumire looked shocked. She grew quiet.

"You'll never be my penpal! Get out!" Natsume yelled.

Sumire went out. She wanted to knock but went away instead. She cried. While she walked she bumped into Mikan.

"I'm sorry, Sumire. Are you alright?"

Sumire looked at Mikan with hatred. "No I am not! You idiot! Because of you, Natsume will never like me! Why do you even bother? You always think you're going to win! You are a total dunce!"

"S..Sumire… I'm really sorry."

"Shut up and get out of my way!"

Sumire ran away dropping the two dresses. Mikan just stood there speechless. Mikan grew furious. She ran towards Natsumes room. She banged on the door.

"NATSUME! NATSUME! OPEN THE DOOR! NATSUME!" Mikan yelled.

"What, strawberries? Idiot."

"You made Sumire cry! You are so heartless! Why don't you get that she loves you? You…you… you idiot! She loves you and yet you rejected her! Why are you so…so…" she paused from interruption.

"Like you?" Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume…."

"Shut up. Remember, you also do the same thing so don't blame me on the same fault you do!"

He slammed the door right in front of her face. He was never like this to Mikan. After last night, he really changed. His eyes turned cold with anger and his actions changed as well. He doesn't care who gets hurt or not. Mikan looked down and turned away. She just wanted to get out of this place. No more problems…. No more… anything…

As Mikan walked down the hallway, she kept overhearing rumors about Mikan and Natsume surround her. Even so, she had no strength. She only concentrated on what Natsume had just said.

"_Shut up. Remember, you also do the same thing so don't blame me on the same fault you do!"_

"Am I that heartless?" Mikan thought, "Am I that heartless that I completely changed him for the worse. I want to tell him everything but I can't… why?"

In the special ability class….

Misaki and Tsubasa saw Mikan looking outside.

"Hmmm… The kids thinking," Misaki said.

"Something must be wrong."

"It's the Alice Festival and she isn't excited as she usually is…" Misaki agreed.

Tsubasa and Misaki went near her. They asked her what happened.

"Natsume…"

His name was the only thing she could say.

"Is it Natsume, Mikan?" Tsubasa and Misaki said in chorus.

She just looked out.

"Oh I remember! A rumor's spreading that Mikan said 'no' to Natsume. After that, the black cat couldn't stay the same. He turned different and Mikan just cries," Misaki said.

"Oh… Ouch! Well the little monster must've gotten hurt about that! I mean if he really loves Mikan then…" he paused from interruption.

"I didn't mean to… Why is everyone mad at me for what happened?!" Mikan cried.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did! Why is everyone mad?!" she looked down with tears flowing down, "Sumire and Natsume, you and Misaki, everyone in this school is getting mad at me! It's not fair!"

With that said, Mikan rushed outside and went under the sakura tree. She looked down with a lonely expression. She couldn't help but think of "him." "Him being her penpal and being her friend."

"I didn't want this to happen but wh…why?"

"I'm sorry…" Mikan cried.


	13. Chapter 13: The Last Dance

**Chapter 13: The Last Dance**

**A/N: Uwaaaaa!!!! It's the last chapter of P.S. I Love You!!! Noooo! Anyways, ARE YOU READY!?!?!? Okay… here we… GOOOO!**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.**_**Flashie!**_**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.**_**Flashie!**_**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

"_Like you?" Natsume said coldly._

"_Natsume…."_

"_Shut up. Remember, you also do the same thing so don't blame me on the same fault you do!"_

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO. **_**End of Flashie!**_**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO. **_**End of Flashie!**_**Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo**

Natsume and Mikan have been avoiding each other for weeks. Well, not really but they've been avoiding each other for a very long time and their classmates have been starting to take notice. Because of this, Mikan and Natsume haven't been acting normal. They both have been so quiet and neither of them has been active at anything. Now that the Last Dance is tomorrow, do you think someone will confess?

"Oh Natsumeeeee!" Sumire yelled out.

"What?" he said coldly.

"The Last Dance is tomorrow! I can't wait!" she giggled.

"Are you done?"

"Well yea but…"

"Then I'm leaving," he plainly stated.

With that, he left Sumire hanging on a thread. She looked at him sadly as he walked away. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Here," Hotaru said showing a cute dress to Mikan.

"No thanks, Hotaru," she sighed looking out the window. (A/N: What the heck!?)

"You're acting duller than me. Snap out of it," Hotaru said a bit angry.

"I… just don't want to go tomorrow, Hotaru," she sighed again.

"And why not?" Hotaru asked, "Is it because **he'll** be there?"

"N…n…no," she stuttered.

"Whatever, I'm going out. I'll leave the dress in your closet," Hotaru said and left.

"Okay," she sighed again.

As Hotaru left her, she saw Ruka in the halls looking out. Hotaru went towards him.

"We've got to fix it," she said.

"They're both stubborn," Ruka said.

"So? We can still do it."

See? Everyone's sad. This isn't good. We need a happy ending! Meanwhile, in Natsume's room.

"Wonder what the idiot's doing," he sighed at thought, "Haven't seen her." (A/N: Dude, are you serious? She's always in your class! Right, no eye contact or whatsoever okay.)

"So Natsume, what do you think?" Sumire said showing her dress to Natsume.

Natsume sat up straight and looked at her.

"Nice dress," he said looking away.

"Thanks Natsume!" she smiled then gave a slight kiss at his cheek.

He looked at her shocked but then saw Mikan. He went off the bed and hugged her only realizing it wasn't Mikan at all. It was…

"I love you too Natsume!!!!" Sumire gleefully rejoiced.

"Get off me!" he commanded.

"But Natsume, you're the one who hugged me, remember?" she smiled.

"I thought you were…"

Sumire looked at him with a furious face and shoved him off. She started to yell out and started a tantrum.

"WHY CAN'T I EVER BE GOOD FOR YOU, NATSUME?!!?" she yelled furiously.

"Get mad all you want, I'm leaving," Natsume drifted.

Again, Sumire was left hanging on a thread. (A/N: Gosh, I actually feel sorry for her.) She bent down on the floor and silently cried. She gave her heart and all her feelings to him and entrusted it to him but no… He didn't even bother to take a glance at what she's given to him but I guess it can't be helped if you love someone this much.

"I gave him my… my… all," she cried.

"Are you all right?" someone kindly said.

She looked up to the direction of where the voice was heard and found a golden haired boy smiling. No, not Ruka but someone else.

"I'm Hayato. My alice is to turn myself into any animal I want. The door was open and I saw you. Are you okay?" he said a bit concerned.

"I'm fine," she sniffed.

Could she like this guy? And could he like her? Hmm… Anyways under the sakura tree, Mikan rested her head and just looked at the view. She saw… Natsume just looking at her as well. She blushed a bit then looked away. She could feel the tears lining her eyes and her skirt creasing form the grip of her tiny fingers.

"Why are you looking at me like this, Natsume?" she thought thinking she was talking to Natsume.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She wiped them away but when she looked up again she couldn't find him. Was she hallucinating too? She realized, for a moment that she was. Even if they did see each other, they wouldn't look at each other completely. They'd just catch glimpse of each other and look away at the next second. This thought saddened Mikan.

"I love you, Natsume," she cried, "But I don't know if you'll ever forgive me after what I did to you."

While she cried, Hotaru recorded everything. She wanted to give Mikan advice but couldn't. She couldn't take her best friend crying over a boy she loves. She knew the feeling, the feeling of rejection. It truly hurt a lot. Who wouldn't cry over unrequited love? Hotaru quickly trotted towards her lab and called on Ruka.

"If my best friend cries because of your best friend one more time, I will kill your best friend," Hotaru said.

Ruka nervously shook, "O…okay."

"Look outside. She's crying again," Hotaru pointed.

"Mikan…" he sighed.

While he looked outside, Hotaru played the recording. Ruka listened and heard the trembling of her voice. He heard her cry and shake. With that, he felt guilty of his best friend's actions. Clearly, no one wanted this. (A/N: Then, fix it!!!!) Suddenly, Hotaru's eyes glimmered. She had a plan.

"I know that face," Ruka smiled.

"Of course you do," she grinned, "I always make this face when I plan something for you."

He then nervously stepped out. Too late. Hotaru caught hold of his collar. Yep, she did have a plan. She looked at him and whispered her diabolical plan.

"Do you think Natsume and Mikan will like it?" Ruka asked.

"Who cares? I know they do," she snickered.

He looked at her nervously then finally stepped out.

"I have to get ready," she smiled and left for Mikan's room.

In Mikan's room…

She was still looking out the window sighing and crying silently. Hotaru looked at her while Mikan, pretending she did not hear her best friend come in, sat there. Hotaru drew a serious face and went towards her.

"Hey, **He's **not coming," Hotaru smiled.

Mikan's face lit up making her sit up straight. She looked at her best friend gleefully and asked if it was true. Hotaru nodded secretly crossing her fingers behind her back. Mikan ran towards her and cried tears of joy. She gladly agreed to going. Hotaru knew it. Mikan DID want to go. She just didn't want to see Natsume there… with Sumire.

"Where's the dress again?" she asked smiling.

"In your closet," she smiled, "You have to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"I know," Mikan smiled.

Hotaru gave one last hug good night and left. As she shut the door, she grinned and snickered.

"You don't know how big it is Mikan. Trust me," she smiled.

**The next day finally arrived!**

"Lalalalaaaa! I can't wait for tonight!!!" Mikan smiled and hummed.

"I knew someone was happy, here," Hotaru said opening the door.

"HOTARU!!!!"

_BAKABAKABAKA_

"That's for not smiling and crying for a stupid boy," Hotaru said seriously.

"Oh Hotaru!" Mikan hugged, "Thank you."

"Want to go out shopping?"

"Sure!!!"

In Natsume's room…

He found Sumire sleeping on his chest snoring soundly. Natsume looked at her and again saw Mikan. Wow, he must really miss her.

"Mi…kan…" he mumbled.

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. He sat up straight gently trying not to wake up the supposed to be "brunette." (A/N: Wake up Natsume!!!!) He really wished she was Mikan and because of this he really saw her, Mikan I mean.

"Mikan," he said, "I'm sorry."

"N…n…atsume?" Sumire said waking up a bit.

He snapped out of it and realized the truth. It wasn't his Mikan. It never was. He jumped off and took a shower. Sumire gulped and looked at the door slam. She frowned and sighed right after.

"I love you Natsume," she seriously frowned, "And no one can do anything about it." (A/N: Hello?! Author over here!)

While Natsume took a bath, Mikan went under the sakura tree looking at her penpal box. She gulped then sighed. She tried to remember her last letter. He must know already she thought. Her eyes widened from shock.

No. He still doesn't know. She saw her last letter together with her other letters. She had to confess. But when?

"No," she mumbled.

In the library…

"Are you ready?" Hotaru asked a golden haired boy.

"I set everything up already," he agreed.

"Good," her eyes sparkled.

That evening……

**This is it people!!!!! Nooooooo!!!!!!!**

Natsume came with Sumire and Ruka came in with Hotaru. Everything was okay. It looked like an ordinary dance. Natsume looked around worrying about Mikan and who she could be with. (A/N: Jealousy perhaps? Hmmm :D)

"Natsume, can you get me some punch," Sumire asked babyishly.

"Hn," he replied.

While he was gone, she drew a serious face and went over to Hotaru and Ruka. She knew Mikan was somewhere with probably a beautiful dress of some sort and thought of destroying it.

"Where is she?" Sumire asked with one hand at her hip.

"Who she?" Ruka asked.

"You know who. So? Where is she?"

"She'll be here," Hotaru smiled.

"You better not try anything, Hotaru," she said.

Hotaru just looked at her. Sukire left as soon as she saw Natsume looking for her. Hotaru then looked at the top of the hill. Mikan still wasn't there. Where could she be?

In Mikan's room…

"Am I really going to do this?" she asked herself.

She wore a beautiful baby pink dress with ruffles at the end. She looked at herself and let her hair down for once and set a part of her hair aside with two silver clips she and Hotaru bought the other day. She smiled at what she saw at went towards the door. She sighed.

"I can do this."

While she went out of the Academy, Natsume and Sumire started to dance. Sumire looked into his ruby eyes and smiled. He just ignored her but still continued to dance. Suddenly, he heard a giggle so familiar. Mikan! He looked at the person he was dancing with and saw her. He tried to snap out of it but it was still her smiling away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm dancing with you, silly," she smiled.

He looked at her beautiful smile and went towards her that their noses started to touch.

"Natsume?" she nervously asked.

"Shut up," he smiled.

"O…kay," she puckered her lips.

With that, he kissed her. While he kissed her, a brunette just watched them. She gulped nervously and tried to back away but her feet were stuck to the floor. Hotaru and Ruka saw this and gritted their teeth. Darn, their plan was ruined. Mikan blinked several times trying not to cry but just couldn't for the tears started to flow.

Natsume went away but then felt something wrong. He looked to his right and saw Mikan already running. When he looked at his dance partner, he saw Sumire and realized he committed a mistake.

Seeing Natsume take notice of her, Mikan decided to run to the only place no one wanted to go to, the Sakura tree. As she stumbled on one of it's roots, she cried silently making her makeup smudge.

"Stupid Mikan! Stupid Mikan!" she punched herself, "Why are you hurting?! Why why why?!"

She silenced herself and found herself already asleep. She couldn't help it. Meanwhile, Natsume avoided Sumire and left her all alone and went towards the Sakura tree as well. He climbed the branch and decided to sleep as well. Hotaru and Ruka saw this and set their plan up again.

Mikan woke up. She looked at the marvelous lights in front of her. It was a candle light dinner. She sat down but then started to cry. Natsume, who woke up from her crying, looked down. He saw Mikan again. But was it really her he wondered. There was only one way to find out.

"Hey Polkadots," he called out, "Why are you crying?"

"Stop calling me, polka dots. We're not friends remember?"

He then knew it was her. The real Mikan would mad at him now. He jumped down and went towards her. He looked at her and saw that all the make up drooping down her face.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look with all that makeup falling off," he blushed giving a handkerchief, "Here. You look better without any makeup."

"What happened to Sumire, huh?" she asked crying of the thought.

"Cat dog girl? Eh, she's a baka," he stated, "You too."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a baka too, idiot," he said, "Can't you understand simple Japanese?"

"Hey!!!!" she grew red.

Music played.

"Don't think I like you or anything but wanna…" he paused.

"I'd love too," she smiled.

He then took her hand and grabbed hold of her waist. She grew thinner. He looked at her eyes. It was Mikan, alright. No one has those eyes that make you want to confess everything. She softly smiled.

"Natsume, I umm… Well, I uhhh…" she stuttered.

"Spit it out already," he commanded," Sheesh."

"Sorry Mr. Impatient!" she yelled out, "Well… I think I…"

Fireworks went off. Mikan gently closed her eyes and just went with it. She could swear she heard the wedding bells and a choir singing. Yes, he kissed her and she gladly kissed him back. She hugged him and ruffled his hair with her fingers. As they both let go, Mikan confessed.

"I love you Natsume and…"

"You're my penpal, aren't you?"

"How'd you…"

"Because I was this close to saying 'P.S. I Love You.'"

She looked at him and smiled. Another kiss went off. That's how this story ends I guess. But… the next sequel will have more confusion, I promise you…

**P.S. I Love You Season 2!**

"**So… is this the end?" Mikan said with tears lining and falling.**

"**I…think so," he said a bit confused.**

"**It is the end, Mikan," Chikako smiled.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S THE END!!! BUT WOW! LOOK AT THE SEQUEL! BE SURE TO READ IT!!!! GO GO GO SONYA!!!! I LOVE YOU ERINN! HAHAHA. Reviews please!!!! Arigato! See you again! Wait… Who's Chikako?!?!?! Please review the ending!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg! Please? I mean it IS the ending!**


End file.
